Hectic Wedding
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Romance writers like me should be restricted from Tumblr. This sort of thing...is usually the result.


"I think we should do it."

"So do I."

"Then why don't we?"

"You have any idea of how much money that'll cost?"

"Take it from Mizael's wallet."

"Amelia, you know that doesn't always work. He's gonna find out eventually."

"Yeah yeah, words words."

Durbe rolled his eyes as he proceeded to roll over and look at the clock. It said 8:48 on it, making him groan and roll onto his stomach. Amelia smiled and rubbed his back, making him whimper a bit. He was still sore from work the other day, so this was both very relaxing and extremely painful.

"C'mon, Durbe, it can _not_ be that expensive for a wedding. Besides, my parents will help out a bit. We've probably got enough cash to purchase our outfits, the cake, the band, and maybe even some of the decorations," Amelia said, climbing on top of the shirtless gray-haired Barian that lay next to her. "I'm sure my father and my mother will help with the rest."

"That's a dream that'll probably never come true." Durbe allowed his eyes to close delicately. "A little more to the left," he moaned, attempting to get Amelia to listen. She did, doing this with a light chuckle.

"Better?" she asked.

"Way."

Amelia laughed and nuzzled Durbe. Both of them sat up and stretched, then simply stared at one another. Amelia's emerald-green eyes were staring up at Durbe with a curious and confused expression. This made him raise an eyebrow. What the heck was that look for?

"Just what are you staring at?" Durbe asked.

"Your hair," Amelia replied. "It's a mess."

"Says the one who's wearing my shirt."

Amelia only stuck her tongue out before she got out of the bed. The pink-haired woman walked from her room and up the stairs, then into Memmosa's room. Of course, Memmosa was still snoring it up, and it appeared she would be for the next few hours. Unlike her parents, she was the type to sleep in for long periods of time. (Amelia and Durbe had guessed it was somehow from Quattro.)

But they didn't care. Memmosa still had many of their traits, being a perfect mixture of having Durbe's looks and Amelia's fighting skills. As far as either of them were concerned, that was good enough. Besides, Memmosa wasn't concerned with any of that stuff. She was mainly concerned with her schoolwork and her own love life.

There was a small amount of silence before Amelia chuckled. She turned and walked back down the stairs, ready to prepare the coffee. If she didn't get a jump on it, Durbe wouldn't stop complaining until it was basically spoon-fed to him. Sometimes, Amelia wondered if that Barian had grown up at all mentally, or if he was still an immature teenage boy at heart.

Not like it mattered.

Just as Amelia was about to give up on making the coffee for a reason, Durbe came walking around the corner, one of his fancy suits on. Amelia cocked her head to the left. "What are you so dressed up for?" she asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

Durbe shrugged as he took a sip. His eyes widened, and he made a strange sound before taking the cup from his lips. Amelia giggled, noticing the coffee mustache on his face. Realizing on instant what the woman was laughing at, Durbe wiped his face. He blushed madly as he spoke.

"I'm only dressed up because you seem confident in your family. Had to make sure this still fits."

Upon hearing this, Amelia jolted up. She smiled broadly, then let out a happy yelp. "This means you finally agree! Yay! C'mon, we have things to do!"

"_You_ have things to do. _I_ have to stay and make sure Memmosa doesn't freak out when she wakes up."

"Oh, yeah. Well, then go sit on the couch while I fetch our stuff. Sound good?"

"As long as there's coffee."

Amelia narrowed her eyes slightly as a smirk appeared on her face. She playfully punched Durbe's arm as she went to go get dressed, saying "You and your damn coffee," as she walked away.

Durbe nodded with a satisfied smile. "Duh!" he hollered, shaking his head and going to sit on the couch.

Oh boy. This was going to be hectic.

XxXxXxXx

Memmosa's eyes went wide when she heard the words that tumbled out of her parent's mouths. "What now?" she asked, blinking innocently.

Amelia smiled. "We're getting married! I actually got everything covered!"

The two pinkettes stared at one another, having a slight stare down. Finally, Memmosa shrugged. "Just don't expect me to wear anything girly and frilly," she muttered, walking away to take her father's spot on the couch.

A squeal came from Amelia. "Weeeee! This is gonna be awesome! Only four weeks from now and we'll be together like we used to be!" Amelia screeched, rushing away to go through her closet. Durbe rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. Of course, there was Memmosa, taking up the whole couch and staring at the TV intently. She only glanced up at him for a moment before she reverted her attention to whatever was on.

Durbe smiled sweetly and ruffled his daughter's hair. She made an irritated sound, but completely ignored it otherwise.

"This is really happening, isn't it dad?"

Durbe's smokey-gray eyes directed to Memmosa. Her identical ones were staring at him, shimmering with curiosity. She watched as her father nodded, a small giggle coming from him.

"Yeah, it's happening Memmosa," he replied, taking a sip from his coffee cup. Memmosa laughed, then jumped into the air and simply floated in it.

"Okay, whatever," was all she said before floating right in front of the TV.

XxXxXxXx

Four weeks had passed by a lot faster than any of them had ever thought they would. Memmosa had taken her mind off of it by talking to Rei and hanging out with him more often, doing things like having random food fights with him or simply chatting. Anything that would keep her away from any possible stress.

To Memmosa's relief, she was allowed to bring a few friends with her to her parent's wedding. She had picked four of her closest girl friends, and, of course, Rei. The orange-haired boy had seemed pretty happy about this. It was another opportunity to try getting close to his best friend's family.

And after last time, he needed that more than anything.

Both of them already had their outfits picked out. Memmosa, being the major tomboy she was, had decided to go with a purple long-sleeved shirt, her cleanest pair of jeans, and a clip-on tie. Rei, on the other hand, had decided to go with a black tuxedo with a red tie.

Only a few minutes were left until the event was going to occur. Memmosa sat on one of the chairs, completely bored out of her mind as she sent a few texts to her friends.

Even though they were sitting only a few rows away from her.

No one minded, though. Not even Rei did. Rather, he was slumped in his chair, watching as some of the girls started giggling upon reading Memmosa's text messages.

Rei sighed. "I'm bored," he muttered.

This seemed to gain Memmosa's attention. She blinked, then sighed and sent one more text out before putting her phone in her back pocket. The pink-haired girl smiled sweetly, then placed her arms around Rei's neck. "Bored, huh?" she asked. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"We've only got a few more minutes left."

"So? You just said you were bored. You either are, or you aren't."

"Okay, okay, yeah. I get what you're saying. I guess I'm not that bored."

Memmosa smiled and took Rei's hand in her own. She laced their fingers together, then giggled when she noticed the blush on his cheeks. It made him look adorable.

Then again, he already was.

A few more people started to sit down. Amelia and Durbe had arranged it to be a small, organized wedding, attempting to keep it at a lower cost. They'd only invited family and friends, but that was totally fine.

Memmosa turned around slightly to see who else was here. Of course, the other Arclights were. Duh, they were Amelia's family. Somewhere in the back were Shark and Rio, with Mizael directly in front of them. Beside the blond were Alit and Gilag, who had only come along because they had nothing better to do.

"Geez, we have lots of people here," Memmosa whispered, grasping Rei's hand just a little tighter. Rei nodded, the blush on his cheeks becoming a deeper crimson red.

"Yeah. Lots of 'em."

Everyone seemed to be silenced when the soothing melody began to go throughout the area. Memmosa smiled when she heard Amelia walking down the isle. She turned slightly to look, since she hadn't gotten the chance to see her mother's wedding gown. And oh boy, was she glad she turned around.

Amelia's gown was a very fluffy one. To her waist, it was just plain. But when it hit her hips, a very beautiful floral print overtook it. In her hands was a small bouquet of white roses that matched the pattern of her dress. Memmosa smiled, then glanced up at Durbe. It seemed that he was totally fine.

How in the world was he able to keep his cool like that?

It didn't matter. Memmosa was hardly able to hear anything. She was busy staring at the cake that was to be served in five minutes. Without her knowledge, she began to drool slightly. Rei smiled, then took his free hand and wiped the small bit of liquid from Memmosa's lip.

"Uhh, thanks," Memmosa whispered. She gained a small smile from Rei, who nodded and turned back around. Similar to before, everyone was paying attention to Amelia and Durbe. They were locked in a passionate kiss. All of them, even Memmosa the tomboy, was going "Awwww," and making a kawaii-laced face.

Amelia and Durbe finally pulled away. With a giggle and a satisfied smile, Amelia turned to the small crowd. She tossed the bouquet into the air, and it seemed that everyone was trying to grab it.

Well, except for Memmosa and Rei, who stood completely still. That seemed to grant them luck, for the flowers landed right in Memmosa's arms. The pink-haired girl looked down, confused at first, but then smiled and took one of the flowers, placing it in her hair.

When Amelia noticed, she smiled broadly. "Let there be cake!" she yelled, causing them all to get up and rush towards it.

"Yes finally!" Memmosa yelled, getting up and running away, forgetting she still had Rei's hand in hers. They both went flying on over, meeting up with Amelia as she loomed over the chocolate cake.

"Looks good, doesn't it Memmosa?" Amelia asked. She watched as her daughter nodded.

"Yeah. Give it, man. Give it all to me!"

"Maybe I'll sneak a piece for you to take home. But no more than that."

Memmosa made a pouty face. "Oh, fine," she said.

Durbe appeared right next to Amelia with a bright flash. In his hand was the knife he was going to use to cut the first piece of cake. A small smile crossed his lips as he stared at Amelia.

"Ready?" Durbe asked.

Amelia nodded. "Ready!"

"Yeah, c'mon dad! Cake cake cake!" Memmosa yelled, pawing at her father's arm. Durbe chuckled, then got to work. As soon as Amelia had the piece of cake in her possession, however, she didn't eat it.

No. She grabbed a bit of it with her hand, giggled and smeared it on Durbe's face, then kissed him passionately on the mouth before he could protest. While most everyone was laughing, Memmosa was gagging.

"That's just gross! And a total waste of cake! Besides, that's not how you start a food fight." Memmosa grabbed the rest of the cake from the plate and unhooked her hand from Rei's. "This is."

At first, Rei didn't know what the girl was doing. But when the chocolate hit him, he yelped and went falling forward. And of course, he had to land on Memmosa. But he didn't do it in a normal fashion.

Of course not. He fell on top of Memmosa...in a kiss.

Each and every person there (Minus Amelia and Durbe, who were still a bit busy.) gasped rather loudly. Memmosa blinked, then closed her eyes and sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rei's neck and pulling him closer. For some reason, she was...enjoying this.

Amelia did not notice what was going on right now, for her back was turned from Memmosa. Durbe, on the other hand, had his smokey-gray eyes wide open in shock.

They pulled away, as did Memmosa and Rei. And judging by Rei's look of shock and Durbe's death glare, things were not going to be pretty. Durbe charged forward, making Rei yelp and rush away.

Memmosa blinked. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"I dunno," Amelia said, shrugging and eating a piece of cake. "But this cake is fantastic."

All Memmosa could do was chuckle and roll her eyes.

XxXxXxXx

Cat: Could NOT resist! I read something on Tumblr and this plot wouldn't ditch my brain!

Memmosa: I kissed Rei...*Blushes* AWESOMENESS!

Cat: Until your dad gets his hands on him.

Memmosa: Whatever. *Tongue out* Don't forget to review. Imma go eat some more cake. *Vanishes*


End file.
